1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an enclosure inserting and sealing machine for inserting enclosures such as a letter, a document, a paper and the like into a plurality of envelopes respectively and sealing the respective envelopes automatically.
2. Prior Art
An automatic enclosure inserting and sealing machine of this class has been heretofore sucked the envelope on the front and the back thereof through suction caps which is driven to separate from each other, thereby opening the envelope prior to insertion of the enclosure thereinto.
An automatic enclosure inserting and sealing machine according to the prior art has been required to so position the suction caps on the edge of an adhesive margin of the envelope as to correspond to the size of the envelope to suck the circumference of the margin to prevent the edge inwardly of the margin from interfering with the forward end of the enclosure to be inserted into the envelope.
For this reason, it is necessary for the operator to adjust location of the suction caps to correspond the size of the envelopes whenever changes in the size are required.
Such adjusting operations are time consuming thus impairing efficiency and requiring many steps for changing setup.